


Плюшевый мишка

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Вдохновлялось картинкой с котиком, обнимающим плюшевого мишку





	Плюшевый мишка

Денни каждый раз изумляется, насколько у Стива вошло в привычку прикасаться к нему по поводу и без. МакГаррет обнимает за плечи, когда они выходят из бара, и идёт так, что-то втолковывая напарнику. Денни не соглашается просто из вредности, так и не уловив сути дискуссии. Стив обязательно дотрагивается до руки Денно, когда передаёт ему что-то, будь то документ или бутылка пива. Он хлопает детектива Уильямса по спине, когда тот провожает тоскливым взглядом машину Рейчел, только что забравшую Грейси...  
Таких прикосновений много, даже слишком. И Денни старательно ломает голову, что бы это всё значило. МакГаррет же котик, а они по сути своей всегда настороже и таких вот "лишних" прикосновений обычно избегают.  
А Стив смотрит на мучительно-задумчивого напарника и снова сгребает его за плечи, травя очередную армейскую байку. И улыбается довольно, как улыбается человек, у которого, наконец, сбылась детская мечта... всё очень просто на самом деле: в детстве ныне суровому лейтенант-коммандору хотелось обзавестись плюшевым мишкой. И теперь такой мишка у него есть. И он даже лучше, чем был когда-то у сестры.


End file.
